1. Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention concerns a film integrated key top of a press button switch mounted in the input section of phone, mobile communication equipment, audio equipment, television, video, facsimile, copy machine or on board equipment or the like.
2. Prior Arts
In recent years, according to minimization and mobilization of electric and electronic equipment, it is also required to miniaturize, and to reduce the thickness and weight of push-button switches used for their operation section.
To respond to this demand, conventionally, as shown in FIG. 5, it has been known a sheet shaped key top, wherein a key top body 4 is formed, by printing a predetermined character or symbol on the top or bottom surface of a flexible, transparent or semi-transparent resin film 5, bending this resin film upwards, and at the same time, directly heat fusing thermoplastic resin in the bend section, or adhering resin in the bent section of this resin film via an adhesive resin layer. When this conventional film integrated key top is mounted in an apparatus, respective key tops were provided individually in the frame of a case 10.
Problems to be Solved by the Invention
However, in the conventional film integrated key top, when a key top is pressed, adjacent key tops work together inconveniently. To avoid this problem, as shown in FIG. 4, a slot 11 is formed approximately at the middle of a resin film 5 between key tops, or as shown in FIG. 5, a slit 13 is provided on the resin film 5 between key tops.
However, these method certainly prevent key tops from working together, they could not reduce the key top interval, and contribute to the apparatus minimization.
Means to Solve the Problems
In order to solve the aforementioned problems, the present invention intends to provide a film integrated key top allowing to reduce key top interval, present a fine appearance, and contribute to the minimization.
In short, a film integrated key top is composed by bending a film linking key tops more downward than the lower end of a pasted section with the key top body.
The present invention concerns a film integrated key top made by linking a plurality of key tops by a resin film, wherein the resin film linkage section between key tops is formed bending more downward than the lower end of pasted section with the key top body.